


things you said when it was over

by trash_princess



Series: things you said [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Freeform, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3692490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_princess/pseuds/trash_princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ashes help make flowers grow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	things you said when it was over

**Author's Note:**

> another answer for that tumblr meme! i really like the subjects on it, so i'll probably write several more for this series!

* * *

 

the first thing you wake up to is pink hair  
and strong hands ripping you out of your cocoon  
and you blink, feeling like your mind has been put in a blender  
and that you’re missing something imporant  
but she cries and tells you she is _so glad you’re safe,_  
_ino, i’m so glad you’re safe._

_\------_

the journey home is a long one  
(not that there’s much left of home at this point,  
not with your father dead  
and many more missing  
and everyone aching over the hollow points in their chests)  
but she comes to you late at night and she holds your hand  
and she lets the silence be all the comfort that you need.

\------

your mother cries.  
you stand strong when she falls to her knees,  
and you wish that you had  
even an ounce of kindness left in your bones,  
kindness that has green eyes and warm chakra and  
can knit hearts back together with a quiet _i’m here, ino_.

\------

the funny thing about life,  
you think, is that it keeps moving,  
even if you don’t want it to,  
even if you feel stuck in static.  
but she stops by every day  
and talks to you about the weather and flowers,  
and she holds your hand,  
so you start thinking maybe it isn’t so bad.

\------

(when she tells you she loves you,  
you think you’re going to fly away.)

**Author's Note:**

> i love ino and sakura and they love each other and their delicate healing process after the war gives me many feelings.


End file.
